The purpose of this symposium is to assemble a select group of experts for a critical analysis of current hypotheses for the etiology of the neurodegenerative disorders and to open the deliberations of the group to the scientific community. Speakers were chosen on the basis of their research contributions, their particular subspecialty, and their willingness to take part in a forum of this nature; they reflect broad-- based, multidisciplinary interests and provide a comprehensive survey of current thinking on this subject. These scientists represent a mixture of disciplines which normally interact little, if at all, attending separate meetings and publishing in specialized journals. The program is organized as an intensive two and one-half day exchange of information and ideas, with time for presentations and discussions evenly divided. Jiminy Peak Conference Center, a relatively isolated locale with pleasant surroundings but minimum distractions during Summer, has been chosen to foster collegiality and commitment to the goals of the symposium. This symposium will be distinguished from other, superficially similar meetings by its focus on the distillation of current thinking regarding the factors causing neurodegenerative disorders. Speakers will be charged with eschewing the standard rehash of their latest laboratory results in favor of an objective and provocative critique of their particular subspecialty. The first four sessions, spread over two days, will comprise the chairman's introduction, four 30-minute presentations, and a roundtable discussion. The final session on day three will consist of summary statements by senior expert observers. To promote interest in research in the neurodegenerative disorders, a contingent of twelve young scientists (graduate students and postdoctoral fellows) will be selected to attend and will be fully sponsored. They will be chosen on the basis of recommendations from organizing committee members and will consist of an equal number of males and females. Other attendees will be expected to assume their own expenses, but a substantially discounted package price will be offered to students. To encourage an intimate, interactive meeting, total attendance will be limited to about 130. The organizing committee will serve as an 'editorial committee' for the preparation of a monograph based on the proceedings of the symposium, with the PI as editor. The goal is to publish a unique critical appraisal of the probable significance of the various hypotheses for the etiology of the neurodegenerative disorders. Oxford University Press has agreed to consider this monograph for inclusion in its continuing series of publications from the Conte Institute.